Sleepover At Kurt's
by allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have their first sleepover as boyfriends... and their first talk about their future together.


'And I think our blanket fort is officially done,' Blaine exclaimed while stuffing some more pillows and blankets in his and Kurt's blanket fort, 'This is going to be amazing, our first sleepover as boyfriends!'

Kurt walked over to Blaine from where he was swaying to the music they'd put on earlier and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. 'It is! I'm so glad your parents allowed you to come here.'

Blaine stood up, his knees protesting a bit after kneeling by the fort for a while. 'I begged them to let me come here,' he said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, 'It wouldn't surprise me if they'd just let me go to get rid of my whining.' He chuckled.

Kurt rested his hand against Blaine's chest, feeling Blaine's heart beat under him. 'I'm glad you whined enough so they'd let you go,' he murmured.

Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt's temple, 'Hey, do you wanna get in the fort? I think I made it pretty cosy in there.'

Kurt giggled and let Blaine grab his hand to lead him down and in the fort. 'Okay,' he smiled.

Blaine carefully leaded Kurt inside the fort, filled with fluffy pillows and blankets and a small box of chocolates was in the middle of it all. 'This is amazing, Blaine!' Kurt exclaimed, 'And oh, chocolates! Where did you get those? I didn't see you take them out of your backpack before we started working on the fort.'

'I put them in here when you went to the bathroom earlier,' Blaine smirked, 'Come lay with me.' He pulled Kurt down onto the pillows with him, hands roaming over Kurt's slim waist and travelling up over his arms up to his neck and hair.

Kurt reached over to the chocolates and grabbed one from the box, bringing it up to Blaine's mouth and letting him take a bite before eating the remaining piece. 'This is delicious,' he said with a mouthful.

'Really?' Blaine asked and pecked Kurt on the lips, the taste of chocolate lingering on them, 'I think you taste better.'

Kurt sighed happily, roaming his fingers through Blaine's curls and looking into his eyes. He yelped when Blaine turned to lay on his back, pulling Kurt half on top of him.

'You're crazy,' Kurt giggled, resting his head on Blaine's chest.

'Ah yes,' Blaine smiled, 'but you love me for my craziness.'

'That's true. Mmm, I could just fall asleep like this,' Kurt mumbled, snuggling closer to Blaine, 'You're just like a soft pillow.'

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt a little tighter, pressing small kisses to the top of Kurt's head. 'I'm only your pillow for tonight so enjoy it.'

Kurt propped himself on his elbow to look up at Blaine. 'Who says there aren't going to be more nights where I can use you as a pillow?'

'Are you starting to get ideas, Hummel?' Blaine smiled, fingers travelling up and down Kurt's side, 'Want to make me your private pillow for the rest of your life?'

Kurt didn't answer. He only started to flush furiously and he looked down at Blaine's chest, biting his lip.

'You _are_ starting to get ideas, aren't you?' Blaine asked, his hand coming to a stop on Kurt's hip. He used his other hand to gently tilt Kurt's face up so he could look at him. 'Kurt?'

'I know that we've only been together for a little over a month now but,' Kurt sighed, 'Is it weird that I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?'

Blaine shook his head with a smile, reaching up to brush some stray hairs out of Kurt's face. 'That's not weird at all. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you too,' he said.

'Really?' Kurt wondered, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

'Absolutely, baby,' Blaine replied, leaning up to kiss Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath as soon as Blaine's soft lips touched his, inhaling Blaine's sweet scent. He smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck to pull him even closer to him. The kiss was sweet but way too short, according to Kurt.

Blaine slowly pulled away from the kiss, chuckling breathlessly as Kurt rested his forehead against his.

'What's so funny?' Kurt whispered, smiling too.

'I was just- I was just thinking about what our life would look like,' Blaine replied, 'You and me, playing with our kids in our yard while our dog is jumping up and down around us to try and get our attention.'

Kurt leaned back, staring right into Blaine's eyes. 'Kids? Like, multiple?' he asked.

Blaine hesitated before nodding. 'Well, yeah… If- If you want to, of course.'

'Of course I want to,' Kurt said, laying back down next to Blaine, 'I'm just surprised that you've already thought about that.'

Blaine grabbed a blanket and laid it over him and Kurt before starting to rub Kurt's back. 'I like thinking about my future,' he said, looking at Kurt when he continued, 'Especially when you're in it.'

Kurt smiled a little, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and squeezing slightly. 'You _are_ my future.'


End file.
